SACRIFICE
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Cinta adalah perasaan yang kurang ajar karena datang tanpa permisi AkaKuro. M for heavy plot, suggestive theme, implicit lemon For: Yuna Seijuurou


Yang Kuroko Tetsuya ingat dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sendu adalah kesedihan.

Semua diawali cangkir teh hijau yang berguling. Isinya tumpah ruah, membasahi tatami. Kaki Ogiwara Shigehiro—entah bagaimana—terantuk sudut meja rendah. Dia seolah kehilangan konsentrasi. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Prajurit muda merangkap pelayan buru-buru mengangkat nampan bulat kayu yang sebelumnya terlepas dari genggaman.

"Ma-maaf, Tetsuya-sama."

Pangeran mudanya mengangkat mata dari buku tipis yang tengah dibacanya. Iris biru menatap lurus, membuat Ogiwara salah tingkah. Lalu mata itu turun melihat cangkir kosong dan tatami kamarnya yang kini basah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tetsuya menutup buku. Tangan mencoba meraih cangkir tanah liat yang terguling di atas karpet anyaman serat bambu. Ogiwara melakukan hal yang sama. Ujung jemari mereka bersentuhan dan—mungkin ini imaji, tapi siapa yang tahu—terasa ada percik listrik menyengat sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Mungkin lilin-lilin aroma terapi dan dupa wangi yang dibakar memang dapat membangkitkan atmosfir asing.

Entah sajak kapan jarak itu terkikis. Entah bagaimana konversasi tanpa kata itu tercipta. Semua terjadi secara alami, sebagaimana perasaan selalu datang tanpa permisi.

"Tetsuya-sama…"

Logika absen ketika hati bicara.

Aneh. Bagaimana bisa sentuhan bibir dengan bibir menyuarakan emosi yang sulit ditumpahkan dalam kata-kata?

Irama napas keduanya seragam dan padu, menyatu. Kecupan singkat itu terlepas secara alami. Tetsuya tidak melawan sama sekali. Dia tetap terdiam ketika merasakan buku-buku berjalan membelai pipi.

Sakit hati yang diperam dalam perenungan kini terpancar jujur. Kecewa. Sedih. Ogiwara mungkin orang terjujur yang pernah Tetsuya kenal.

Tak ada lagi senyum yang dipaksakan. Mungkin mereka sudah begitu tertekan. Berada di ambang batas sampai kata 'frustasi' tak cukup lagi mendeskripsikan keputusasaan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Bisikan pilu. Kecupan di kening menyusul kata-kata yang merangkai sebuah janji, menenun harapan kecil di hati Tetsuya. Hatinya yang berserak pecah seperti dikumpulkan sekali lagi, dibebat sedemikian rupa agar kembali menyatu. "Percayalah padaku."

Setitik air mata menetes ke kepala biru muda. Satin hijau lumut bercorak dedaunan emas bergesek dengan katun kasar kimono abu-abu tua prajurit rendahan. Dekapan Ogiwara begitu erat, membuat Tetsuya dapat mendengar setiap detak jantung pemuda itu. Sesak menggelayuti hatinya sendiri.

Tangannya balas meremas fabrik yang membungkus punggung tegap sang prajurit. Kuku tertancap, membentuk sabit-sabit kecil yang merusak licinnya katun kasar.

 _Aku mengerti, Ogiwara-kun. Aku mengerti._

Perpisahan. Tak peduli permanen atau sementara, tidak pernah absen dihadiri kesedihan.

Repetisi janji. Ogiwara menangkup pipi seputih susu. Kening mereka besentuhan. Tangan saling menggenggam sementara mereka memejamkan mata. Getir, ia berkata, "Aku. Pasti. Menjemputmu."

.

.

 **SACRIFICE**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Attention: Semua ini hanya rekaan. KingdomOfJapan!AU yang dikarang sesuai keperluan. Jangan dianggap serius. [karena di Jepang zaman dulu impossible banget yang begini kejadian]**

 **Ore!Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **[Karakterisasi Oreshi di sini mengambil refrensi dia di masa SMP. Masih lembut dan tidak banyak gaya 'aku absolut' dlsb. Saya merasa untuk kingdom!AU yang tradisional begini, Oreshi lebih ningrat dan cocok. #soriBokushi #Akucintakamujugakok]**

 **|rate M for heavy plot, suggestive theme, and implicit sexual scene|**

 **Teruntuk: My Dear, Teteh Yuna Seijuurou. I admire you, really~**

.

.

Para pelayan sibuk sejak pagi. Ketak-ketuk bunyi langkah cepat yang tak biasa memenuhi lorong. Gaung kesibukan syahdu membentuk harmonisasi dengan kicau burung bulbul.

Pintu berlapis kertas merang buram bergeser. Pelayan berduyun-duyun memasuki ruangan, menyasar lokasi ranjang. Kelambu yang menudungi bak kerudung pengantin wanita disibak terbuka. Rambut biru menyembul keluar dari balik selimut yang ditarik nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuh.

"Nnggh..." Erangan pelan memancing decakan kesal dari sepasukan pelayan yang siap membangunkan.

"Tetsuya-sama!" Kepala pelayan tua berambut putih memanggil dengan gaya bicara seorang ibu tiri. Lengan kimono sudah disingsingkan ke belakang. Bertolak pinggang. "Bangunlah, Tetsuya-sama. Anda bisa terlambat."

Tanpa peduli pangeran kecil mereka tak sudi dibangunkan, semua bersepakat menarik Kuroko Tetsuya dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat. Selimut hangat bercorak bunga teratai ditarik tanpa basa-basi. Dingin udara pagi menusuk kulit yang kehilangan pelukan selimut.

"Ugh…"

"Ayo bangun, Tetsuya-sama!"

Mereka tidak tahu pada malam sebelumnya Tetsuya sampai harus menelan setidaknya tiga gelas ramuan herbal agar sarafnya mengendur dan ia bisa tertidur.

Kalau perlu sampai tidak terbangun lagi. Selamanya dalam alam mimpi sampai ajal menjemput.

Sampai pada hari terkutuk ini, jujur saja, pikiran Kuroko terbang ke sana ke mari. Terkadang dia seperti orang bodoh. Diam sendiri, menatap matahari dari terbit sampai terbenam lagi. Semua yang melihat memahami, pangeran kecil mereka gelisah. Hari penyerahannya sebagai 'tanda perdamaian' dua kerajaan semakin mendekat.

Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu tahu Kuroko menyempatkan diri memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mati.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Janji Ogiwara kini hanya seberkas kenangan. Sang prajurit tak lagi terlihat sejak hari janji itu terucap. Seperti embun yang hilang tatkala siang datang, prajurit kesayangannya raib begitu saja.

Tapi Kuroko tidak terlalu peduli. Tidak lagi.

Seorang pelayan lain lekas-lekas menarik Tetsuya dari pembaringannya. Duduk dan menguap tipis, Tetsuya mematung ketika rambut biru mudanya disisir kuar-kuat dengan sisir rapat.

"Bagaimana bisa rambut anda seperti ini?" Komentar pedas ditujukan untuk rambut pagi hari sang pangeran yang teramat berantakan. "Padahal anda tidak pernah bergerak banyak saat tidur."

Seorang pelayan lain dengan lengan kimono tersingsingkan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Permisi, Tetsuya-sama." Kaki putih diangkat. Telapaknya menginjak ringan lutut sang pelayan yang mulai membasuhnya dengan air hangat dan lap lembut. Wangi minyak esensial tercium samar-samar. Pelayan lain menarik yukata tidurnya. Bekerja sama mereka membasuh tubuh pangeran muda mereka. Yang bersangkutan sendiri tampak tidak terlalu kooperatif walau tidak melawan juga.

Terserah saja sekarang ini dia mau digosok seperti apapun. Diampelas pun dia terima-terima saja. Tetsuya tidak berminat melawan karena tahu semua usahanya akan sia-sia.

Pelayan lain memasuki ruangan dengan nampan berkaki. Aroma sarapan nikmat menyeruak. Sayang selera makan Tetsuya sulit dibangkitkan.

"Sarapan anda, Tetsuya-sama."

"Terima kasih, Kaho-san."

Detilnya tidak terlalu penting untuk diingat. Tetusya makan perlahan, berhati-hati agar tidak tersedak. Tiga kali bibi mantan pengasuhnya waktu kecil memintanya mengunyah lebih cepat. Tetsuya tidak membantah tapi ritme makan yang tidak berubah menunjukan pembangkangan.

"Tetsuya-sama." Desah lelah. "Cepatlah, makannya. Kita masih harus bersiap-siap."

Usai makan dengan diiringi pelototan, Tetsuya mengucap syukur atas hidangan pelan dan kembali tidak berkata-kata. Tubuh langsingnya ditarik ke depan cermin persegi panjang di pojok kamar. Bingkai kayu coklat lebih tinggi dua sentimeter dari tingginya sendiri.

Tetsuya melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin dan mengakui satu hal: dia tampak seperti mayat hidup.

Seperti boneka sandiwara, Tetsuya bergerak. Dia membiarkan sekujur tubuh mulusnya dipoles krim harum, dipakaikan sutera mewah bertumpuk-tumpuk. Mulai dari kimono dasar berwarna putih, lapis kedua berwarna biru lembut, dan lapis-lapis berikutnya. Furisode dengan lengan panjang menjuntai untuk mempelai kerajaan jauh lebih mewah dibanding furisode pada umumnya.

Berat, hanya itu kesannya terhadap pakaian mewah yang kini dikenakannya. Lapis terakhir adalah bahan halus bersulam gambar burung jenjang dari benang perak.

"Ini kimono wanita." Tetsuya berujar, semi protes. "Aku ingin hakama-ku yang biasa."

"Hush, Tetsuya-sama." Pelayan senior lain meletakan telunjuk di bibir. "Walau anda pangeran, tapi hari ini anda akan dibawa sebagai calon pendamping raja baru kita."

Tetsuya mendengus tak suka. Ekspresi datarnya nyaris hancur ketika dia merasakan pipinya ditepuk-tepuk dengan bubuk putih yang biasa digunakan memoles wajah para geisha—wanita seniman. Tipis, tapi tetap saja dia tak suka. Untung saja pelayannya tidak memaksanya memakai gincu. Setidaknya harga dirinya masih disisakan.

Rambut pendek seleher disisir rapi. Bunga sakura yang baru mekar dipetik dengan sengaja. Dirangkai dengan jepit polos. Diselipkan di telinga kanan sebagai ganti mahkota berat dengan batu-batu mulia. Walau Tetsuya tidak menyangka setelah semua kemewahan yang membungkus tubuh, dia akan diberi sesuatu sesederhana bunga sebagai hiasan kepala.

"Kenapa bunga sakura?" Tetsuya gatal bertanya. Di tanahnya, sakura adalah bunga kesayangan. Jarang dipetik dan dibiarkan gugur dengan sendirinya di penghujung usianya. Dia yakin di tanah kerajaan tetangga adatnya tidak jauh berbeda.

Jadi kenapa?

Jawaban singkat diiringi senyum tipis. "Seijuurou-sama sangat menyukai bunga sakura."

Tetsuya terdiam, memikirkan jawaban tersebut. Di dalam benak, kilasan wajah pemuda yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa kali terbayang. Rambut merah. Kedewasaan pria muda yang baru mulai matang. Wangi teh bercampur rempah-rempah lembut. Sikap sopan tanpa cela untuk kritikan.

Dia dan Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah banyak bertukar kata-kata. Jika dipikir lagi, mempunyai kesempatan berbincang layak pun belum. Mengherankan apabila berpikir bahwa para pelayan bahkan lebih mengenal sosok yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tidak tahan untuk tidak bergumam pelan. Tetsuya menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia mesti mengakui, perawakannya tidak segagah panglima bernama Kagami Taiga ataupun tabib Himuro Tatsuya. Tapi dia laki-laki.

Pelayan-pelayan di dalam ruangan menghentikan aktivitas mereka beberapa detik ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Keheningan yang ganjil menggantung di udara.

Mantan bibi pengasuh menepuk pipi Tetsuya sabar. Tetsuya menatap mata tua dengan kelopak yang sudah berlipat-lipat keriput. Tatapan prihatin yang tulus diterimanya heran.

"Bibi?"

"Aku tahu Tetsuya-sama bisa melalui ini semua." Senyum getir. "Anda bisa melakukan ini, Tetsuya-sama."

Akashi Seijuurou, tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan berada di urutan pertama pewaris tahta kerajaan tetangga—hanya itu yang Tetsuya tahu mengenai calon pasangannya. Bagi kerajaan seberang, siapapun pendamping resmi sang calon raja bukan masalah. Raja berhak punya selusin gundik sebagai pemuas hasrat dan pencetak keturunan. Tetsuya tahu dia ada di sini hanya sebagai simbol penyerahan diri. Simbol ketidakberdayaan dan submisi.

Kepatuhan yang dipaksakan.

Di tangan Akashi, dia tahu, dia hanya akan jadi penghias tahta. Tidak lebih bagus dari rangkaian azalea yang dipajang dalam vas ketika sedang mekar sempurna. Dia bisa dibuang kapan saja.

Tetsuya berbalik menatap kaca. Pantulan dirinya berekspresi kosong. Disentuhnya tangan keriput yang merangkul pundaknya. "Kuharap aku bisa…"

.

.

Angin bertiup. Gerimis musim semi mengambil bentuk taburan kelopak sakura yang melayang-layang di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Kereta kuda penarik mempelai berhenti di depan gerbang kuil bercat putih. Disongsong dua prajurit yang membantu pangeran mereka turun dari kendaraannya dengan tertatih.

Dalam hati, Tetsuya mengutuki pakaian mewah yang membuatnya susah bergerak ini.

Jalan batu datar terasa seperti jalan berkerikil tajam. Enggan, Tetsuya berjalan mengikuti dua pengawal yang membawa panji-panji kerajaan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Di belakang, tiga pelayan wanita membantu mengangkat ujung kimono. Pemusik dari kerajaan asing yang akan mempersatukan diri dengan kerajaannya rendah hati menemani di sisinya.

Petikan lembut dawai shamisen mengiringi langkah perlahan menuju kuil. Melodi yang dibawakan para pemain shinobue berdesir lembut melengkapi.

Iring-iringan berjalan khidmat.

Matahari bersinar cerah. Awan stratus melukis serat-serat putih bersih di kanvas biru muda. Beberapa orang yang menonton dari jauh berbisik-bisik, 'ini penyatuan yang direstui langit' dan 'syukurlah, kerajaan tak lagi akan berperang'. Bisikan yang agak terlalu keras sepertinya. Tetsuya dapat mendengar mereka dengan jelas.

Di anak tangga terbawah pria berambut merah dengan hakama hitam dan rambut tersisir rapi menunggu. Ekspresinya dingin. Senyum tipisnya adalah akting, Tetsuya menyadari itu. Keduanya berbalas tatap. Pelayan-pelayan yang dibawa saling bertukar hormat. Membungkukan kepala pada calon pasangan dari pangeran masing-masing.

Empat orang pria pembawa panji kerajaan berdiri berhadapan. Panji-panji dipindahletakan ke tangan kiri. Tangan kanan menarik katana dari sarung yang diikatkan di pinggang. Empat pedang bersilangan. Empat prajurit berputar menarikan tarian kemenangan para pahlawan zaman dahulu.

Ini memang perayaan kemenangan kedamaian atas perselisihan. Perayaan berakhirnya perang. Bagi Tetsuya, para prajurit sedang merayakan dirinya masuk neraka.

Tetsuya menatap pasangannya tanpa ekspresi. Akashi Seijuurou membalas sama datarnya. Tangan terulur ke depan, menunggu untuk diraih oleh Tetsuya sementara para prajurit wakil menyelsaikan pembukaan seremoni penyatuan dua kerajaan. Tetsuya patuh, meraih tangan itu dan berdiri tepat di samping Seijuurou.

Tangannya di atas tangan Seijuurou.

Tak ada yang bertukar senyum.

Genderang kuno ditabuh dalam irama asing. Petik lembut shamisen dan bunyi shinobue yang lembut sudah berganti menjadi irama yang belum pernah Tetsuya dengar—musik macam apa? Dia tidak bertanya terang-terangan.

Para prajurit lapis kedua kemudian mengambil posisi usai para pembawa panji selesai dengan giliran mereka. Serentak dan kompak, naginata di tangan dicengkram erat. Sorakan semangat sepuluh prajurit memenuhi udara. Saling mengacungkan senjata, mereka berputar dalam koreografi tertata sebelum mengangkat naginata dengan satu tangan tinggi-tinggi dan mengadu mata pisau mereka dengan prajurit yang berhadapan.

Lompatan mantap. Bunyi nyaring ujung mata pisau berbenturan di langit berkumandang. Rakyat yang menonton dari jarak tertentu pun terkagum-kagum.

"Heah!"

Jalan terbentuk. Lima pasang naginata yang saling bersilang di atas kepala kini menyerupai kanopi.

"Ayo." Seijuurou berkata pelan. Tetsuya berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Keduanya melewati para parajurit yang menyilangkan naginata mereka. Tetsuya ingin mengeluh karena kimononya yang berat sementara para pelayan tidak bisa membantu membawakan ujungnya. Tapi dia menahan diri.

Melewati sesi tersebut, di depan mereka seorang kepala kuil tua dengan rambut putih dan jubah shikifuku lengkap sudah menunggu. Senyumnya tidak wajar. Lelah dan kasihan. Mungkin dia sadar Tetsuya sebetulnya tidak menginginkan ini tapi tidak kuasa melawan perintah kerajaan.

"Mari…"—sambutnya.

Lembut musik yang sebelumnya menghilang kini kembali terdengar. Dua wanita cantik pemain biwa dengan warna kimono berbeda—melambangkan asal kerajaan masing-masing—berduet sementara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berlutut di depan sang kepala kuil.

Di hari sepagi ini, obor-obor dinyalakan di sisi altar. Letup bara memancing Tetsuya berpikir nakal. Jika saja ia cukup berani mengambil salah satu dari obor-obor tersebut dan membakar diri kiranya apa yang akan terjadi?

Sementara pikirannya melayang jauh sebebas merpati, Tetsuya ditarik kembali ke kenyataan oleh Seijuurou. Tangan dalam genggaman sang pangeran berambut merah diremas kuat. Tetsuya menahan diri untuk tidak meringis. Dia mencuri tatap ke arah pasangannya. Sepasang mata yang bersinar penuh otoritas seolah mengatakan perintah 'konsentrasilah pada upacara ini'.

Tetsuya menangguk pelan, seolah minta maaf karena sempat terdistraksi. Walau dia merasa ini bukan salahnya. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Direndahkan selevel ternak yang disembelih sebagai korban dalam upacara-upacara adat. Siapa yang sudi jika tidak terpaksa?

Janji terucap. Tetsuya yakin Seijuurou mengucapkan sumpah itu setengah hati pula, sebagaimana dirinya.

Ketika keduanya berdiri, berbalik arah menatap para prajurit yang menjadi saksi penyatuan, mereka melihat harapan-harapan baru. Ekspektasi naif mengenai masa depan yang lebih baik untuk dua kerajaan yang sudah menjadi satu.

Rakyat yang mengintip-intip juga memiliki binar polos yang sama di mata mereka. Inilah yang membuat Tetsuya segan mengatakan 'aku tidak bisa menjalani ini'.

"Selamat, Seijuurou-sama dan Tetsuya-sama."

Suasana hening nan sakral kini ganti dipenuhi sukacita gegap gempita. Penari-penari dengan kimono aneka warna memenuhi jalan utama kuil. Para prajurit menyingkir. Para penebar sukacita ada di depan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, seolah menyelamati dua orang tersebut dengan gerak gemulai mereka.

Tetsuya menatap langit dengan awan putih bersih.

Tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama sisa perayaan. Bahkan sampai pertemuan dengan raja saat ini, dia tetap bungkam.

.

.

Tirai senja menutup hari penuh bahagia. Bintang bertaburan di atas langit. Rakyat pulang dalam keadaan mabuk sake dan perut kenyang. Perayaan besar-besaran dengan persediaan minuman dan makanan cuma-cuma sama sekali tidak disia-siakan. Para pemusik membereskan peralatan mereka dan sumringah menerima kantung berisi koin-koin pembayaran.

Para prajurit berpulang ke barak masing-masing dalam keadaan setengah teler. Kesenangan karena tidak ada lagi beban pikiran tentang perang. Di dalam kerajaan baru yang asing, para pelayan wanita mengantar Tetsuya sampai ke depan kamar sang pendamping.

Rias tipis sudah dibasuh dengan air murni segar. Wajah Tetsuya bersih sama sekali, menunjukan usianya yang masih belia, 17 tahun. Kimono putih ringan kini dikenakan sebagai ganti pakaian berat upacara sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang disisakan hanya sirkam dengan bunga sakura.

Diam-diam para pelayan memuji keelokan paras pendampin pengeran mereka.

Tetsuya sendiri tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Ia mencatat dalam kepala, pasangannya ini rupanya terkenal dengan kesukaanya terhadap bunga sakura.

Lorong-lorong menuju sisi barat istana begitu sunyi. Menurut penjelasan salah seorang pelayan, ini disengaja agar Seijuurou dan Tetsuya punya privasi lebih. Pernyataan itu membuat Tetsuya memikirkan banyak hal. Intinya, dia sendiri masih memikirkan bagaimana baiknya dia menyerahkan diri pada Seijuurou yang berstatus 'suami' baginya.

Kamar asing di kerajaan yang asing pula. Kemewahan dekorasi tidak membuat Tetsuya kerasan sama sekali. Jantung berdebar gugup. Takut akan apa yang mungkin terjadi di dalam sana. Pintu geser di depan mata seolah berubah wujud menjadi gerbang neraka. Dalam imaji, Tetsuya dapat membayangkan dua iblis bertombak dengan tanduk mencuat menjaga pintu tersebut.

"Kalian boleh kembali." Tetsuya menitah pelan para pelayan. Mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku butuh waktu privat dengan Akashi-sama."

Maklum, pelayan-pelayannya yang baru menundukan badan dengan sikap sempurna sebelum undur diri. Begitu mereka menghilang di ujung lorong barulah Tetsuya menghela napas. Raut wajah penuh kekalutan kini jujur tertampil.

Mengukuhkan hati benar-benar, Tetsuya menggeser pintu.

Punggung Akashi Seijuurou yang terbungkus kimono hitam—kontras dengan dirinya—terlihat amat kesepian. Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang semuda Seijuurou bisa terlihat begitu banyak menanggung beban kehidupan.

Pintu bergeser, ditutup di belakang punggung serapat mungkin.

Seijuurou jelas menyadari keberadaanya. Tapi pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Melirik pun tidak. Pasangannya rupanya sama pendiamnya. Atau mungkin sama tidak pedulinya dengan semua adat ini.

Seijuurou bersandar pada kusen pintu teras yang terbuka lebar. Kepala menyamping. Mata menonton panorama halaman kerajaan dengan latar belakang langit dan bulan purnama. Dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin minyak, Tetsuya yakin jika ada pelukis di sini, Seijuurou akan menjadi objek yang membangkitkan hasrat untuk mencorat-coret kanvas.

Bunyi ricik air dari kolam di bawah pohon sakura terdengar. Tetsuya berjalan mendekati Seijuurou. Langkahnya tak menimbulkan bunyi. Tapi dia tahu Seijuurou tahu dia mendekat.

Bersimpuh di dekat sang pasangan, Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tahu, sebagai pihak dari kerajaan yang dikuasai, dia yang submisif di sini.

Kiseru di tangan kanan Seijuurou masih menyala. Tetsuya melirik, di sisi sang suami terdapat satu set tabako-bon antik. Satu hisapan. Asap kizami yang kemudian dihembuskan terbang mengikuti aliran angin. Tetsuya tidak pernah suka perokok. Tapi dia tidak memprotes Seijuurou secara verbal.

Tapi dengan tatapannya yang datar dia menyuarakan ketidaksukaanya.

Lima menit terlewat. Seijuurou akhirnya memberikan atensinya pada Tetsuya. Dengan poni jatuh di dahi dan penampilan apa adanya, Tetsuya dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas sosok pasangannya.

"Hei…"

"Hm…"

Adegan itu komikal satir. Mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang sama-sama canggung bila dilihat sekilas saja. Tapi percakapan antara mata dengan mata membeberkan bahwa keduanya tidak mengumbar cinta sebagaimana pasangan pada umumnya.

"Akashi-sama akan mendiamkanku sampai pagi."

Tetsuya tidak bertanya. Nada yang ia pakai adalah nada menyatakan. Seijuurou tidak berniat mengoreksi.

Sebaliknya, pemuda itu tertawa tanpa suara. Dengus geli menggelitik tempramen Tetsuya. Tapi tidak sampai menyulut api yang meledakannya.

Matanya melirik Tetsuya, ambigu. Merendahkan atau terhibur karena suatu sebab, Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana membedakannya.

"Kau tidak ingin kudiamkan sampai pagi, Akashi Tetsuya-sama?"

Bungkam. Mata Tetsuya menyipit tak suka. Sindiran Seijuurou mengena di hati. Tetsuya sempat lupa bahwa kini ia pun seorang Akashi.

"Maksudku, Seijuurou-sama." Tenang. Tetsuya tidak mau menunjukan perubahan emosi berarti. "Anda akan mendiamkanku."

Seijuurou tidak menjawab awalnya. Dia kembali menghisap ujung kiseru.

"Kau tidak mau kusentuh. Benar bukan?"—jawabnya.

Ini seperti pertandingan saling menyindir tanpa akhir. Dua tangan terkepal erat di atas pangkuan. Tetsuya geram.

"Tetsuya—" Seijuurou kini kembali menatap pohon sakura di taman. Guguran kelopak merah muda seolah lebih menarik minat dibanding wajah pengantin barunya. "Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu yang diberikan setengah hati."

Bola mata Tetsuya bergerak mengikuti arah gerak sang pasangan. Seijuurou beranjak berdiri dengan anggun setelah sebelumnya meletakan kiseru di atas tabako-bon. Satu tangan meraih dagu Tetsuya, memaksa mendongak. Mata dengan mata bertemu.

Angkuh. Itu kesan Tetsuya pada Seijuurou.

"Aku belum tertarik menyentuhmu"—senyum lembut nan arogan—"Kalau ingin, buat aku berminat."

Tetsuya membatin. _Sialan._

.

.

Pelayan-pelayan kerajaan Seijuurou melayaninya dengan baik. Tapi Tetsuya tidak akan mendeskripsikan kehidupannya dengan kalimat lain selain 'berada dalam sangkar emas'.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Mungkin itu ejekan halus.

Seijuurou jelas hanya basa-basi. Dia tertawa kecil melihat rambut pasangannya yang baru saja bangun dari ranjang mereka; ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu punggung dengan punggung berhadapan sepanjang malam.

"Dan lakukan sesuatu dengan rambutmu, Tetsuya. Kau tampak konyol."

Masam. "Ya. Karena kemurahan hati anda saya tidur nyenyak. Terima kasih, Seijuurou-sama."

Sarkasmenya tidak membawa efek pada Seijuurou.

Pelayan wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawakan pakaian ganti untuk Tetsuya. Dalam hati, Tetsuya kesal setengah mati. Lagi-lagi kimono wanita.

Seijuurou meneruskan sarapannya dengan cara makan yang lebih bangswan dari bangsawan. Tidak mempedulikan Seijuurou, Tetsuya pergi ke kamar sebelah untuk berganti pakaian dan membiarkan mahkotanya disisiri sedemikian rupa agar rapi kembali. Pelayan lain masuk dengan membawakan satu lagi nampan sarapan.

Seijuurou sudah menyelsaikan makanannya ketika Tetsuya bergabung.

"Itadakimasu."

Seijuurou berdiam di sisi Tetsuya. Pelayan mengangkat nampan sarapanya dan menyiapkan kudapan pencuci mulut juga sepoci teh hangat.

"Teh-nya, Seijuurou-sama?" tawar sang pelayan sambil mengangkat poci. "Hari ini jenis Gyokuro."

"Ya, tolong."

Tetsuya merasa dianggap seperti angin. Dia menyelsaikan makannya cepat-cepat. Mengucapkan gratisikasinya dengan sopan santun yang tak kalah dengan Seijuurou. Pelayan tua yang mengangkat nampannya menghadiahinya senyum keibuan.

"Seijuurou-sama." Seorang pelayan lain berlutut. Nampan bulat di tangan disodorkan ke depan Seijuurou dengan sambil menundukan kepala. Surat terlipat rapi di atasnya. "Pesan untuk anda."

"Terima kasih."

Tetsuya memerhatikan gerak-gerik Seijuurou. Keanggunan suami—haruskah Tetsuya menyebutnya begitu?—ketika membuka lipatan demi lipatan dan mulai membaca membuat Tetsuya heran. Apakah Seijuurou tida tersusun atas darah dan daging? Melainkan seni dan sarkasme yang melahirkan mahakarya berjudul 'pangeran adikuasa'?

"Kalian boleh keluar." Seijuurou memerintahkan. Pelayan-pelayan patuh dan segera menyingkir. Tetsuya tidak punya aktivitas lain untuk dilakukan selain menunggu Seijuurou mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Kau punya penjelasan untuk gerakan bawah tanah kerajaanmu melawanku?"

Tetsuya mematung sepersekian detik. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Seijuurou memantau air mukanya.

"Maksudnya?"

Mata itu jujur, Seijuurou tahu. Tetsuya bersih dalam hal ini. Tatapannya melembut. Sesaat Tetsuya tertegun, terkesima.

"Lupakan. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau hari i—"

"Seijuurou-sama." Tetsuya memotong. Tanpa ragu ia memberi penekanan pada panggilannya. "Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi." Harga diri dikesampingkan sementara. "Tolong."

Di luar dugaan, satu tangan terangkat mengacak rambut Tetsuya. "Aku percaya kau memang tidak tahu."

"Tapi—"

"Dan menurutku, kau tidak perlu tahu."

Seijuurou mengatakannya vonis final. Dan kasus pun ditutup.

.

.

Sisi samping kerajaan yang menghadap ke kamar sang pangeran adalah taman asri dengan pemandangan terbaik. Di hari cerah, siluet gunung Fuji kebanggan rakyat terlihat jelas. Seijuurou suka menghabiskan waktunya di teras depan kamar. Sembari menghisap kiseru dia akan meneliti dokumen kenegaraan atau sekedar memainkan shogi tanpa lawan.

Bidak prajurit bergeser. Seijuurou mendongak ingin melihat siapa yang kurang ajar menggerakan bidak di atas papan. Dia tengah berlatih dengan bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu.

Iris lazuardi menatap Seijuurou. Polos dan heran. Seijuurou mengurungkan niat menegur.

Sebaliknya dia bertanya, "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya baru saja selesai mengitari taman, sendirian. Dia penasaran dengan Seijuurou yang diam sambil menatap papan permainan di depannya. Padahal tidak ada lawan sama sekali.

"Apa menariknya bertanding dengan diri sendiri?"

"Sangat menarik. Membagi pikiran untuk dua pihak yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah punya tantangan sendiri."

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou, lalu beralih ke papan shogi. Mata melihat formasi yang disusun bidak di atas papan permainan. Kompleks dan rumit. Seperti pikiran suaminya, mungkin.

"Aku tidak menyangka Seijuurou-sama tidak punya lawan tanding." Maksud hati sebenarnya adalah menghina keangkuhan Seijuurou yang membuatnya tak punya teman.

"Shintarou sibuk mengurus ayah." Tangan mengambil kiseru di samping tempat duduk. Menghisap dalam. Matanya diperciki humor ketika melihat Tetsuya yang tertegun dengan alis nyaris bertaut. Seijuurou tahu benar Tetsuya belum hafal nama-nama pekerja di kerajaannya. "Aku tidak bermain sendiri karena tidak punya lawan. Tapi memang tidak ada lawan yang cukup menarik."

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah. Aku selalu menang."

Dua minggu mereka bersama, Tetsuya tidak akan ragu menuliskan kata angkuh dengan kuas dan tinta hitam pekat jika ia harus menjabarkan karakter Seijuurou. Biar saja satu kertas penuh dengan kata itu saja. Memang kenyataannya demikian.

"Jika boleh…" Tetsuya melepaskan getanya. Bokong mendarat di panggung teras. Menggeser posisi, kini ia duduk di hadapan Seijuurou. Yang memisahkan mereka hanya papan shogi.

"Kau mau melawanku?"

"Ya."

Konversasi itu bukan jenis percakapan yang normal. Mereka mengenal bukan dari kata demi kata. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang menjembatani hati dengan hati. Tetsuya menantang dengan nafsu melawan. Seijuurou menjawabnya dengan determinasi yang tidak setengah-setengah.

"Seijuurou-sama." Perdana mentri bergerak. Tetsuya butuh waktu berpikir bagaimana baiknya membalas langkah taktis Seijuurou.

"Ya?"

"Anda belum mau memberitahuku kelanjutan topik waktu itu?"

Mata Tetsuya tidak terlepas dari bidak di tangan. Pretensi ketidaktertarikan ia harap dapat menipu Seijuurou untuk mau membeberkan berita dari kerajaan asalnya.

"Belum." Sama sekali tanpa basa-basi. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuat anda sudi memberitahuku."

Gaya bicara Tetsuya menekankan betapa mereka berdua adalah orang asing satu sama lain. Formalitas sarkastik. Seijuurou tidak bergeming. Tidak tampak tersinggung atau mungkin hanya terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Tunggu saja," balasnya tak acuh.

"Berapa lama?" Tetsuya menuntut tak sabaran.

"Entahlah." Seijuurou menggumamkan jawabannya. Bidak Tetsuya dimakan satu. Tetsuya tersinggung. Lagi.

"Seijuurou-sama?" Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar nada bicaranya tak meninggi.

Kerlingan tak tertarik. Iris merah delima memaku bola mata sejernih kristal _aquamarine_.

"Mungkin musim semi berikutnya. Atau berikutnya lagi. Atau berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi."

.

.

Dua kerajaan sudah menyatu. Akashi Masaomi adalah penguasa tunggal atas dua wilayah yang semula terpecah. Diam-diam, Tetsuya selalu merasa sulit menatap ayah mertua secara langsung. Segan dan benci menyatu di matanya dan ia ragu ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Wafatnya sang ayah membuat Tetsuya tahu, jika dia tidak ingin ada korban lagi yang harus dilakukannya adalah mematuhi Masaomi.

Masaomi yang abslout. Masaomi yang keangkuhannya dua ratus kali lipat di atas Seijuurou.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menghormatinya, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou berkata padanya suatu malam. Melodi dari tiupan shakuhachi yang sedang dimainkan Tetsuya terhenti. Suling bambu tradisional itu diletakan di pangkuan. Tetsuya yang duduk di teras menghadap ke taman mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak menger—"

"Ini soal ayahku." Seijuurou duduk bersandar pilar kayu penyangga atap. Tangannya terangkat memainkan poni lembut biru muda. Ekspresi Tetsuya tidak berubah walau ia sedikit terkejut. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka menikah dan seingatnya selain sentuhan tak sengaja punggung dengan punggung atau elusan di kepala, Seijuurou tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Tetsuya mengulangi jawabannya.

"Benarkah?" Tangan itu melepaskan poni yang sebelumnya dipilin pelan lalu berlari ke leher. Ujung jemari dingin Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya ingin menggeliat geli tapi ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya tetap tenang.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukainya walau aku darah dagingnya." Seijuurou berkata jujur. Tangannya ditarik. Bahu dikedikan. "Tidak mengejutkan bagiku kalau kau membencinya."

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa dia memang begitu mudah dibaca. Ataukah Seijuurou memang punya bakat cenayang yang luar biasa. Saking luar biasanya sampai rasanya mengerikan.

"Kau tidak sendirian merasakan beban dua kerajaan, Tetsuya."

Untuk pertama kali sejak pernikahan mereka, tangan keduanya menyatu dalam satu genggaman. Seijuurou dapat merasakan ujung jari Tetsuya yang menebal. Ia tahu itu hasil latihan memetik senar alat musik bertahun-tahun.

"Permainan shakuhachi-mu indah."

"Terima kasih."

Musim semi akan segera berakhir. Musim panas siap membakar. Kalor berlebih bahkan sudah menggantung di udara malam saat ini.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kau mainkan?"

"Shamisen. Sedikit. Hanya lagu-lagu pendek. Aku belum ahli menggunakan bachi."

"Jenis Tsugaru-jamisen, kutebak?" Seijuurou menekan ujung-ujung jari kapalan. Tetsuya bisa menebak bahwa Seijuurou juga memainkan alat musik bersenar. Permukaan epidermis mereka bersentuhan dan memberitahunya.

"Ya."

"Kita bisa berduet lain kali. Aku bisa mengajarimu."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Seijuurou melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Disentuhnya pipi kenyal halus. Senyum lembut melengkung. Tetsuya tertegun.

Seijuurou adalah teka-teki. Sejak awal Tetsuya mengenalnya sampai kini hampir satu musim berlalu, dia tetap sulit dimengerti.

"Mainkan lagi shakuhachi-mu. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Anggukan afirmatif diberikan sekali lagi. Tetsuya mengangkat serulingnya. Meniup lembut. Sebuah lagu lama. Jari jemari bergerak bergantian menutup dan membuka lubang pada permukaan bambu yang dipernis mengkilap.

Sendu. Melankolis. Gemanya di malam sepi begitu manis.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Seijuurou tidak menyalakan pipanya dan merokok untuk mengusir kebosanan. Ketika Tetsuya memulai lagu kedua dan gemerisik dedaunan turut mengiringinya, bibir Seijuurou—tanpa disangka-sangka—menggumamkan lirik.

Untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuya merasa tidak terlalu asing ada di kerajaan yang bukan kerajaannya.

.

.

"Hal yang paling menyedihkan dari berakhirnya musim semi adalah gugurnya sakura."

"Mengapa demikian, Seijuurou-sama?"

Genggaman tangan berubah menjadi rangkulan. Kecanggungan itu pudar ketika Tetsuya dengan sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seijuurou.

"Aku selalu suka bunga sakura." Seijuurou berkata. "Tidakkah sakura melambangkan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Dan tentang apakah itu?"

"Tentang keindahan yang dipuja-puji semua orang tapi tak bertahan lama."

.

.

Waktu itu penghujung musim gugur. Butir es belum juga turun sebagai tanda datangnya musim salju. Tapi suhu beku yang mengigit tulang menuntut pelayan siaga dengan perapian yang selalu menyala. Api dan kayu bercumbu di tungku, memberi kehangatan.

"Seijuurou-sama, upacaranya akan dimulai." Seorang pelayan datang dengan kotak berlapis kertas. Kimono mewah berwarna merah bersulam phoenix emas dikeluarkan. Lambang keluarga kerajaan tercetak di punggung.

Tetsuya memerhatikan bagaimana seorang pelayan pria yang usianya sudh senja membantu Seijuurou memakai pakaian penobatannya.

"Tetsuya-sama. Tolong jangan banyak bergerak-gerak."

Tetsuya sendiri pasrah dengan homongi kerajaan yang—seperti biasa—dilapis beberapa kali. Untuk ini tidak seberat furisode yang dipakai saat pernikahannya. Di hari biasa, Seijuurou mengizinkannya mengenakan kinagashi. Kembali mengenakan kimono perempuan membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Tahan saja."

Seijuurou berujar. Dari pantulan cermin, Tetsuya tahu Seijuurou memerhatikannya.

"Aku tahan," balas Tetsuya singkat. "Hanya begini saja sih tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah."

Hari ini sesungguhnya kerajaan berduka. Akashi Masaomi tutup usia. Sang raja yang berkuasa lebih dari tiga dasawarsa akhirnya dipaksa tunduk oleh kuasa waktu.

Tetsuya memerhatikan bagaimana petinya dikawal sampai kuil oleh panglima tertinggi kerajaan. Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi membungkuk hormat di depan peti sebelum memberi aba-aba pada para bawahan. Panji-panji yang terakhir Tetsuya lihat pada hari ia diserahkan pada Seijuurou kembali dikeluarkan, diangkat penuh kebanggaan.

Hanya saja kali ini tidak ada panji-panji dari kerajaan Tetsuya. Sudah selesai. Kerajaan Tetsuya sudah jadi sejarah. Cerita akan masa kejayaannya tersimpan di balik gulungan kitab saja. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa selama upacara arwah berlangsung. Pejabat dan panglima tinggi berbaris dalam pakaian dan mantel hitam seragam. Pemimpin klan-klan penting di belakang mereka, turut serta mengantar kepergian Akashi Masaomi.

Bel besar berbunyi nyaring. Tiga kali bergemerincing. Dupa-dupa wangi dinyalakan oleh pelayan-pelayan kuil. Penghormatan terakhir diberikan untuk raja yang kini berpulang ke haribaan langit.

"Selamat jalan untuk Masaomi-sama. Dan selamat datang untuk Seijuurou-sama, sang penerus."

Seijuurou dilantik menjadi raja baru bersamaan dengan pengkremasian sang pendahulu. Tetsuya mendampingi setia. Walau dia tidak yakin benar apakah Seijuurou terguncang dengan kepergian sang ayah.

Masaomi dan Seijuurou punya hubungan yang sulit dimengerti—setidaknya menurut Tetsuya.

Hiasan kepala raja berpindah ke atas kepala Seijuurou. Kepala kuil merapal doa dalam bahasa yang tidak Tetsuya mengerti. Usai diperciki air murni dari kolam suci kuil, Seijuurou berbalik badan, menatap rakyatnya lalu membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda pengabdian.

Menunggu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Tetsuya.

Usai pelantikan, Seijuurou tetap tersenyum sendu pada khalayak. Dia kembali dengan anggun ke kursinya sementara para panglima dan pejabat kini menahan dingin dengan berlutut di alun-alun kuil. Mereka semua merendahkan diri di hadapan pimpinan tertinggi. Menyembah dengan dahi menyentuh tanah.

Ekspresi raja baru tetap dingin. Beku. Seperti patung. Tetsuya tidak suka melihatnya. Untuk alasan apa, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Spontanitas, Tetsuya melingkupi tangan Seijuurou di atas sandaran lengan dengan tangannya sendiri. Seijuurou tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Tetsuya mengenggamnya erat. Mereka bertukar pesan dalam isyarat.

' _Aku ada di sini, untukmu'_

Genggaman itu dibalas sama erat, jika tidak lebih.

' _Aku tahu.'_

.

.

 _Cinta adalah perasaan yang kurang ajar karena datang tanpa permisi_

 _._

Tetsuya menutup buku filsafat barat modern dengan bahasa bebas tanpa aturan. Di dalam buku tersebut, perasaan tidak digambarkan dengan kata-kata mendayu merayu. Terang-terangan dan lugas. Terlalu jujur sampai rasanya hanya dengan kata-kata Tetsuya sudah tertampar begitu keras.

Diam-diam Tetsuya merenungkannya. _Benar juga. Cinta memang kurang ajar._

Sama kurang ajarnya dengan Seijuurou yang masuk ke hatinya tanpa pernah ia minta.

Matanya berlari menatap sosok sang suami di sudut ruangan. Tetesan tinta pekat, gerak gemulai kuas menorehkan aksara biasa menjadi karya seni istimewa. Rasanya amat ganjil. Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu aktivitas kaligrafi bisa membuat seseorang tampak amat rupawan.

Ketika kuas itu terangkat dari permukaan kertas baru Tetsuya berani mengajak bicara.

"Seijuurou-sama."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Seijuurou-sama tidak pernah menyentuhku?"

"Aku memelukmu semalam."—senyum simpul. Kuroko mengerenyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Udara dingin dan kau hangat, Tetsuya."

Decak sebal. "Bukan itu maksudku."

Seijuurou mendengus geli. Tawanya tidak bermaksud mengejek tapi sukses menyentil harga diri sang istri.

"Aku tidak menyentuh orang tanpa dasar." Seijuurou menekan ujung kuas ke kertas lain, membiarkan sisa tinta yang nyaris menetes ke tatami terserap kertas. Tatapannya beralih lagi pada kaligrafinya. "Setidaknya tidak untuk 'tahap itu'."

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak dianggap? Aku kurang baik di matamu?"

Baru kali itu Tetsuya menuntut alasan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin ketenangan Seijuurou sudah menekannya sampai pada batas kesabaran. Nyaris setahun dan Seijuurou tidak pernah mengambil gundik wanita. Tapi Seijuurou juga tidak kunjung menyentuhnya. Apa yang salah?

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Bukan alasan lain seperti 'kebutuhan badaniah' semata."

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Entah bagaimana tidak bisa mengatakan 'Tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu'.

Harga dirinya menahannya untuk tidak melontarkan kata-kata jujur itu. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Entah sejak kapan, masalah perasaan sudah jadi bahan pertandingan. Tetsuya merasa kalah apabila jujur sekarang.

"Begitu."

.

.

Awal musim semi di tahun kedua bersama Seijuurou kondisi tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka masih sering berdiam, menikmati hening. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Seijuurou betah saja diam-diam bersamanya. Dalam hati, ia sadar, ia sedikit membosankan. Akan tetapi tidak sekalipun Seijuurou mengkritiknya soal itu. Mungkin bagi Seijuurou, kehadiran Tetsuya dan kesediaanya menemani Seijuurou lebih dari cukup. Mungkin.

Dan bohong bila Tetsuya bilang dia tidak tersanjung karenanya.

Mata Tetsuya menyipit. Tangan menaungi pandangan, menghalau sedikit sinar matahari awal April.

Sakura kesukaan Seijuurou belum mekar. Tapi kuncup-kuncup mungilnya sudah bermunculan. Jika sudah sepenuhnya berkembang, Tetsuya berjanji akan merangkai bunga itu di jambangan tanah liat antik. Untuk Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya-sama…"

Panggilan pelan. Tidak jelas karena tersela gemerisik dedaunan yang dilewati lari cepat angin. Tetsuya menoleh. Iris biru muda mencari-cari asal suara. Dia yakin dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Tetsuya-sama."

Mata melebar ketika dari gemerisik semak-semak sosok prajurit yang dulu pernah Tetsuya istimewakan muncul. Raut wajahnya masih seperti dulu. Sedikit lebih dewasa didewasakan pengalaman akan penderitaan yang tak pernah Tetsuya bayangkan.

"O..giwara-kun?"

Ogiwara Shigehiro meletakan telunjuk di bibir. Membisikan isyarat untuk diam seraya menarik Tetsuya agar mereka tersembunyi di balik batang besar pepohonan.

"Ogiwara-kun? Kenapa kau ada di—"

Pelukan itu menghentikan ucapan Tetsuya. Begitu erat. Rindu seolah tumpah dari tanggulnya yang tak lagi kuat menampung luapan rasa. Tetsuya merasa sesak, tapi tidak menolak.

Di sudut hati, ada rasa sakit. Sakit karena kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Kenapa pelukan Ogiwara kini tidak memberinya rasa apa-apa lagi? Apakah dia begitu mudah berpaling dan lupa pada sebentuk rasa yang dulu pernah dipersembahkan padanya, utuh hanya untuknya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ogiwara-kun?" Tetsuya mendorong pundak sang prajurit. "Seijuurou-sama akan menghukumu bila dia tahu kau menyelinap ke sini."

Ogiwara yang terlalu senang bisa kembali bersua dengan yang dikasihi hatinya luput memerhatikan eksresi Tetsuya. Ekspresi bingung. Tidak ada kebahagiaan di sana.

Senyum lebar, Ogiwara menyentuhkan kening mereka. Matanya terpejam. "Bukankah saya sudah berjanji saya akan menjemput Tetsuya-sama?"

Tetsuya membeku. Memori akan janji yang sudah disimpan rapat-rapat di laci paling sudut dalam otak kembali. Kilasan masa-masa itu menyerangnya brutal. Tetsuya hilang arah karenanya.

Tangan Ogiwara menangkup pipinya, sama seperti ketika janji dulu itu terucap. Tapi Tetsuya yang sekarang tahu bukan tangan itu yang diinginkannya. Bukan Ogiwara lagi yang diinginkannya.

"Ogiwara-kun, aku…"

"Ssst." Ogiwara memotong kata-katanya. "Aku diminta membawa anda. Apakah anda keberatan?"

"Ke mana?"

Tidak ada jawaban verbal. Ogiwara menarik Tetsuya ke belakang halaman kerajaan, wilayah yang biasa sepi dari penjagaan karena hanya dilewati pelayan-pelayan rendahan. Di sana, sekumpulan pria dengan penyamaran sempurna menunggu.

Andai tidak dilihat baik-baik, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah tahu pemuda bertopi petani dan berpakaian lusuh seperti tukang kebun itu adalah Kagami Taiga; mantan panglima terkuat kerajaannya.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Tetsuya-sama."

Perlahan-lahan, prajurit lain yang tidak pernah dilihat Tetsuya sejak lama bermunculan. Kiyoshi Teppei sang jenderal, Kolonel Hyuuga Junpei, dan yang lain-lain. Semua yang sudah lama absen tanpa kabar kini hadir di depannya.

Satu lutut menyentuh tanah. Tangan di dada. Kepala menunduk.

"Maaf kami sudah membuat anda menunggu, Tetsuya-sama."

.

.

Kudeta. Nyeri menikam hati ketika kata itu melintas di otak Tetsuya. Kudeta, pemberontakan. Mengerikan. Tetsuya tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak korban jiwa jika ia menuruti pinta Hyuuga Junpei untuk bersiap-siap akan kudeta.

Bulan mengintip nakal dari balik awan. Bayangan yang terpantul di kolam pecah ketika Tetsuya melempat kerikil ke arahnya dengan gusar.

" _Tunggu dulu, Hyuuga-san. Apa kalian serius?"_

" _Jika anda tidak ingin kami melakukan kudeta, anda lah yang harus memainkan kartunya."_

Percakapan itu berulang meneror Tetsuya. Kepalanya sakit. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Rasanya seperti terjebak di lorong gelap seorang diri.

"Ugh."

Tetsuya memijat pelipisnya.

" _Anda atau kami yang harus begerak, Tetsuya-sama?"_

Kalau otaknya bisa dibentak supaya diam, Tetsuya pasti sudah melakukannya sekarang.

"Tetsu… ya…"

 _Diam. Diam. Diam!_

" _Kami tunggu jawaban anda. Segera."_

"Tetsuya."

Guncangan pada pundak menariknya kembali ke realita. Menoleh, Tetsuya dapat melihat Seijuurou yang menatapnya heran. Khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Seijuurou bertanya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahi. "Wajahmu tampak pucat. Sakit?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Tetsuya mencoba meyakinkan Seijuurou bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah mungkin."

"Kau tidak demam." Seijuurou membenarkan. "Tapi aku akan minta Shintarou membawakan obat untuk jaga-jaga."

Seijuurou beranjak berdiri. Dia siap berbalik dan memerintah pelayan untuk memanggil tabib kepercayaan.

"Tetsuya?"

Alam bawah sadar Tetsuya mungkin tahu, tidak ada obat untuk kegelisahannya selain daripada kehadiran Seijuurou.

Ujung lengan baju ditarik. Tetsuya berujar lirih.

"Jangan kemana-mana."

.

.

"Sei…"

Malam itu, Tetsuya menatap punggung Seijuurou dengan perasaan yang lain daripada biasanya. Kekalutan luar biasa. Di balik selimut yang sama, dengan Seijuurou yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan debar jantung yang meliar gelisah.

Telunjuk bergerak, menekan punggung, menyusuri belikat.

"Tetsuya?"

Impulsif, sesaat Tetsuya menahan napas. Ia mengira Seijuurou sudah lelap sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Rupanya dugaannya salah.

Seijuurou berbalik. Kini dia tidak lagi memunggungi Tetsuya. Berhadap-hadapan, Tetsuya melenguh seperti kucing ketika ujung jari Seijuurou menyusuri pelipis sampai rahang.

"Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sama-sama mengetahuinya. Seijuurou tidak pernah perlu bertanya untuk menjelaskan arti tatapan Tetsuya.

"Ada apa?"

Tetsuya menggerakan kepalanya. Enggan menjawab. Sebagai gantinya ia bertanya balik, "Boleh aku memelukmu… Sei?"

Seijuurou terperangah. Ini pertama kali Tetsuya memanggilnya tanpa sufiks yang menekankan bahwa mereka adalah dua orang asing, hati mereka berjarak antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih."

Di dada Seijuurou, Tetsuya menyembunyian wajahnya. Harum tubuh Seijuurou menenangkan debaran jantungnya sedikit. Di telinganya yang menempel erat dengan permukaan halus yukata tidur Seijuurou, Tetsuya dapat mendengar irama jantung sang suami.

Teratur. Menenangkan. Seperti musik nina bobo.

"Tetsuya?"

Dengkuran halus. Harum dan hangat napas menerpa kulit dada Seijuurou. Kurva kecil terlukis di bibir sang raja muda. Dikecupnya dahi Tetsuya lembut.

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini mengenakan komon?" Seijuurou bertanya. "Biasanya kamu paling tidak suka kimono wanita?"

"Ingin saja."

"Alasanmu mengajakku keluar?"

Jawaban tak acuh. "Sama. Sedang ingin saja."

Seijuurou menggandeng Tetsuya meniti jembatan berpegangan kayu dengan landasan batu. Ikan sungai berlompatan. Riak yang ditimbulkan memecah damainya permukaan air sebening kaca. Perahu-perahu kecil melewati lengkungan di bawah jembatan sambil membawa komoditi pasar berupa sayur dan buah segar.

Seorang pengantar makanan bersepeda membunyikan bel.

 _Kring, kring._ 'Permisi, permisi'—katanya. Seijuurou menyingkir bersama sang istri. Supaya tidak dikenali, topi coklat dan kacamata lensa normal dikenakan. Tetsuya sendiri membuka payungnya yang bercorak wisteria. Bayangannya menutupi wajah.

Anak-anak kecil berlari-lari semangat. Di bawah pemerintahan Seijuurou, Tetsuya bisa melihat bahwa kemakmuran wilayah kerajaan meningkat kualitasnya dibanding ketika mereka masih terlibat perpecahan dulu.

Tegakah dia menghancurkan semua kedamaian ini hanya karena para panglimanya kembali bernafsu merebut tahta? Sekali-kali tidak. Dia tidak menghendaki demikian.

"Malam ini ada pertunjukan tari di teater Teikou." Seijuurou berkata seraya meneliti poster pertunjukan yang ditempel di dinding jalan. Wajah cantik wanita berambut merah muda menyihir orang yang lewat untuk melirik walau hanya sebentar. "Mau lihat? Geisha kesayangan Daiki, Momoi Satsuki sepertinya tampil."

"Tidak tertarik. Kita di rumah saja."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak memaksa."

Kios manisan di pinggir jalan bersemangat menjajakan dagangan. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang tengah lewat adalah raja dan pendampinya, pria tua tambun dengan ikat kepala putih berseru, "Silahkan dicoba. Sakura Mochi kami istimewa!"

Tanpa menanyakan keinginan Tetsuya, Seijuurou bergerak mendekati kios. Diberikannya beberapa keping uang pada si penjual.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih, tuan. Anda sungguh murah hati."

Seijuurou memberikan kudapan merah muda itu pada Tetsuya. "Makanlah. Kau tampak tidak semangat."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Di mata masyarakat awam, mereka tampak seperti orang-orang biasa. Mungkin juga kekasih yang teramat mesra. Dengan tangan bertaut dan langkah seirama menyusuri jalan-jalan. Menyaksikan para petani yang mulai kembali mengurusi sawah mereka di musim semi.

"Sakura kesukaanmu sudah mekar, Sei."

"Tahun ini indah sekali ya."

Taman berumput luas tampak seperti arena merah muda dengan dominasi pohon-pohon kokoh berbunga. Seijuurou menemukan kursi kayu panjang—entah siapa yang meletakannya di sana—dan duduk menghadap pemandangan sungai. Sepi membuat desir angin seolah begitu ribut.

"Sangat disayangkan bunga-bunga ini akan cepat gugur." Seijuurou bergumam. Tangan membuka menghadap ke atas, menangkap kelopak lembut yang berjatuhan. "Tapi kurasa sakura memang punya cara yang indah untuk mengakhiri masa hidupnya."

Tetsuya menutup payung. Meletakannya di sisi kursi lalu menyusul duduk di sebelah Seijuurou.

"Maksudmu, Sei?"

"Tidak seperti bunga lain yang gugur dijemput pergantian musim. Sakura mekar dan layu di satu waktu yang sama. Di musim yang mereka cintai."

Kebiasaan Seijuurou berbicara berputar-putar membuat Tetsuya tidak bisa segera memahaminya. "Aku masih bingung."

"Tetsuya…"

"Ya?"

Seijuurou menangkap satu bunga utuh yang jatuh ke tanah tertiup angin. Perlahan ia menatap Tetsuya di sisinya. Diselipkannya bunga itu ke telinganya, seperti ketika pertama dulu ia menikahi Tetsuya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mati?"

Tertegun. Tetsuya tidak bisa menjawab. Balik bertanya pun tidak.

Seijuurou malah tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya. Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang patut ditertawakan di sini. Jika yang barusan memang dimaksudkan sebagai lelucon, asal tahu saja, buat Tetsuya itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Sei…"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Cemberut, Tetsuya tidak mau menatap Seijuurou. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sungai yang tenang. "Aku tidak tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu yang aneh itu."

"Kau takut mati, Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak."

Satu lagi jawaban mencengangkan. Seijuurou memang penuh kejutan. Jika saja jantung Tetsuya tidak cukup kuat menahan serangan dari kelakar-kelakarnya yang tidak seperti gurauan, dia yakin saat ini dia sudah tidak ada bersama-sama Seijuurou.

"Dan kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sendiri awalnya bertanya-tanya. Tapi kukira…" Seijuurou mengenggam tangan Tetsuya, membawanya ke atas pangkuan. "Itu karena kulihat ibuku begitu bahagia, menghembuskan napas terakhir di sisi ayah. Sakitnya tidak melemahkannya ataupun membuatnya tampak menyedihkan."

"Sei?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding pergi lebih dahulu." Seijuurou melanjutkan. "Kurasa ekspresi orang terkasihmu ketika dia tidak ingin kau meninggalkannya adalah ekspresi paling jujur yang bisa kau minta sebagai bukti perasaan."

"Jadi maksudmu…"

Seijuurou tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

"Jika saat terbaik adalah dengan berada di sisi orang yang kau cintai. Maka tentu cara terbaik untuk mati adalah mati di tangannya… Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

.

Setahun lamanya mereka bersama. Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun tahu bahwa obsesi sakit bersarang di kepala Seijuurou. Seperti pohon berusia ratusan tahun, pemikiran itu mengakar. Tidak bisa dicungkil keluar.

Dan mungkin bunga dari pohon obsesi itu adalah racun. Racun mematikan yang menjerat Kuroko Tetsuya sampai dia sukarela menyerahkan diri. Jatuh dalam jeratnya yang manis tapi berduri.

Tetsuya sudah memutuskan. Dia akan segera memberi jawaban pada para prajuritnya. Dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Dan langkah pertamanya adalah jujur pada perasaanya sendiri.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Tetsuya menghampiri Seijuurou. Berdiri di sisinya. Suaminya meneruskan membaca laporan pajak kerajaan. Tidak peduli untuk menatapnya dan bertanya 'ada apa?' seperti biasanya. Tetsuya curiga, ini bagian rencana Seijuurou.

Sejak awal Seijuurou ingin dia duluan menyerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei."

Tangan yang hampir membawa cangkir tanah liat berisi teh hijau ke bibir berhenti setengah jalan. Tidak jadi disesap, cangkir itu diletakan kembali di atas tatakannya.

Seijuurou menutup laporannya. Menatap Tetsuya lurus. Senyum kecil.

"Aku tahu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal kau baru mulai mencintaiku."

Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia mulai mencintai pria di depannya ini. Akashi Seijuurou adalah ahli strategi paling bajingan yang pernah ditemui Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mungkin dia sengaja, mengulur waktu dan menahan diri. Menunggu agar nama siapapun yang sebelumnya ada di hati Tetsuya berganti dengan namanya. Dan hanya namanya.

Tangan Tetsuya ditarik. Tidak ada perlawanan. Dagunya diraih lembut. Kepala keduanya miring ke arah berbeda sebelum jarak itu dihapuskan sepenuhnya. Dua tubuh saling mendekap erat. Lengan Seijuurou mendekap pinggang dan tangan-tangan Tetsuya memeluk pundak. Bibir memagut lapar rasa satu sama lain.

"Nggh, Sei…"

Lidah ahli menjelajah isi rongga mulut. Mengabsen deretan gigi. Memeras saliva dalam hisapan tak kenal ampun.

"Tetsuya…"

Bukti gairah dapat dirasakan masing-masing persona dengan jarak yang absen di antara mereka. Friksi nikmat tercipta dari gesekan dua tubuh. Tetsuya merasa akal sehatnya yang sudah tinggal sedikit tak akan bertahan lama sampai akhirnya menguap lalu lenyap.

Lengan atletis Seijuurou menarik kerah yukata Tetsuya dari belakang. Kain tersibak, kulitnya dipertontonkan jelas dengan lebarnya celah yang terbuka. Bibir dan sederet gigi putih yang rapi menaburkan kecupan, meninggalkan bekas hisapan. Jejak-jejak kepemilikan mencolok di atas kulit semulus porselen.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya…"

Taring Seijuurou menancap, menerbitkan darah. Rakus ia menyesap intisari kehidupan Tetsuya. Merasakan apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan serakah.

Tunduk. Tetsuya dipaksa tunduk. Bukan dengan perintah. Bukan atas paksaan. Dia ditundukan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Akh…"

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu kulit tipis di balik telinganya amat sensitif. Dia sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri pada Seijuurou yang tampak asyik memetakan titik-titik nikmat yang baru diketahuinya. Leher, dada, pinggang, sampai tungkai mulus tanpa setitikpun noda. Erangan dan desah panjang lepas spontan dari mulut Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terbuai. Lupa dunia. Lupa segalanya.

"A-ah, Sei!"

Tubuh mungilnya yang semula ada di atas pangkuan terangkat. Seijuurou meremas pinggangnya ketika menggendongnya. Kaki Tetsuya otomatis bersilang di belakang punggung sang suami. Tangan gemas meremas helai-helai merah lembut milik Seijuurou. Bibir bertemu lagi.

Mereka berdua seperti orang kelaparan. Saking laparnya akan rasa satu sama lain, kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen pun seakan diabaikan.

Tidak ada protes dan perlawanan ketika Seijuurou membanting pelan tubuh Tetsuya ke ranjang empuk. Justru Tetsuya menariknya dengan gairah yang sama. Bertindihan, berbagi napas dan panas tubuh. Tidak sabaran. Kacau. Dituntun insting paling primitif milik mahkluk bernama 'manusia'.

Tidak ada irama pasti dalam permainan mereka. Semua impromptu. Tanpa rencana. Tanpa persiapan. Spontanitas bercinta membawa mereka sama-sama meledak. Gairah yang selama itu terkurung entah di sudut mana dalam pikiran memerdekakan diri.

Sepanjang malam, hanya nama pendamping masing-masing yang bergema memenuhi kamar.

.

.

"Anda yakin bisa melakukannya?"

Walau kodachi itu sudah berpindah tangan—dan kini tersimpan di balik jubah Tetsuya—Hyuuga Junpei bertanya lagi. Ini kali ke-tujuh, diam-diam rekannya yang lain menghitungnya.

Mereka sendiri sama terkejutnya. Sebelum bertanya, mereka sesungguhnya sudah yakin apa pilihan Tetsuya. Sayang sekali perkiraan itu meleset. Tetsuya memutuskan dia sendiri yang akan melakukan langkah pertama.

Ogiwara bertukar tatapan dengan Kagami. Sama-sama tak yakin.

"Aku bisa," tukas Tetsuya mantap. "Aku akan melakukannya. Malam ini juga."

"Kami tidak memak—"

"Aku pendamping Seijuurou." Tegas. "Aku kebal hukum kerajaan."

"Tapi—"

"Hyuuga-san." Dingin, Tetsuya berkata. "Aku bisa melakukan ini."

Tetsuya tidak bisa dihentikan. Dia begitu keras kepala.

Hyuuga mengacak rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kacamatanya melorot ke tengah batang hidung. Dalam hati menyesal sudah sok memberitahu pangeran mereka dan memberi pilihan tentang rencana perebutan kekuasaan.

Harusnya keadaan tidak begini. Sayang langkah yang salah terlanjur diambil.

Kiyoshi Teppei menepuk pundak Tetsuya. Dia tidak melarang. Jendral berhati baja hanya tersenyum prihatin. "Kudoakan anda beruntung, Tetsuya-sama."

"Terima kasih, Kiyoshi-san."

Pasukan prajurit pelarian memberi hormat pada pangeran mereka.

"Ogiwara!" panggil Kiyoshi. Prajurit yang bersangkutan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang atasan.

"Siap!"

"Kawal Tetsuya-sama kembali." Kiyoshi menitah lembut. Dia menepuk pundak Ogiwara. Prajurit berambut coklat itu mengangguk afirmatif pada atasannya.

Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Ogiwara mengekorinya dari belakang, menembus hutan kecil tempat pertemuan para mantan prajuritnya. Diamnya Tetsuya tidak wajar. Dalam hati Ogiwara, sebetulnya sudah ada kecurigaan. Kecil tapi mengganjal.

"Tetsuya-sama."

Ogiwara tahu dia nekat. Tapi dia yakin kenekatannya tidak akan berbuah penolakan. Dia yakin pangerannya punya perasaan untukknya juga. Dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tangan-tangan kasar sang prajurit menarik tubuh pangerannya berbalik selembut mungkin. Matanya menatap penuh perasaan. Dia mendekatkan diri. Hendak mengklaim bibir yang pernah sekali dikecapnya saat menyegel janji bahwa ia akan kembali ke sisi sang pangeran.

Ogiwara yakin Tetsuya tidak akan menolaknya.

"Tetsuya-sama?"

Jika saya Tetsuya yang dikenalnya sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu, maka dia memang bukan pungguk merindukan bulan. Sayangnya Tetsuya yang sekarang bukan Tetsuya-nya yang dulu.

Dada bidang sang prajurit didorong pelan. Mata biru menatap lurus dan mantap. Tetsuya mengambil dua langkah menjauhi Ogiwara.

"Maaf, Ogiwara-kun."

Apologi itu untuk apa?

Hati Ogiwara yang selama ini dijaga baik-baik untuk Tetsuya seorang seperti dibanting dari tempat tinggi. Pecah berserakan. Mungkin tidak bisa lagi disatukan, apalagi disembuhkan.

Dulu dia pernah membalut luka hati—kekecewaan dan kesedihan—Tetsuya dengan janji. Janji yang sukses ditepatinya kini.

Sayang Seijuurou sukses memberikan Tetsuya hati yang baru. Hati yang hanya mencintainya. Saja. Tanpa tetapi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ciumanmu."

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Tangan Ogiwara yang semula ada di pundak Tetsuya turun. Terkulai lemas.

"Aku yang sekarang hanya mencintai Akashi Seijuurou."

Dunia Ogiwara hancur saat itu juga.

.

.

Seijuurou selalu bekerja hingga larut. Biasanya Tetsuya enggan menungguinya. Tapi tidak malam ini.

Di balik kasur, di celah antara rangka ranjang, kodachi itu disimpan baik-baik. Lalu Tetsuya duduk bersimpuh. Menunggu. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu bergeser. Membuka dan segera tertutup lagi.

"Malam, Tetsuya. Kukira kau sudah jatuh tertidur. Tidak biasanya."

Senyum kecil Seijuurou lebih jujur dari kata-katanya. Jelas dia tidak kaget sama sekali melihat Tetsuya masih terjaga.

"Aku menunggumu, Sei." Wajah Tetsuya datar ketika mengatakannya. Tapi Seijuurou tahu sepanas apa hasrat sudah membakar jiwa pasangannya.

"Aku tersanjung."

Pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil itu didorong pelan. Rebah sejajar dengan permukaan tanah. Lembutnya seprai dan empuknya ranjang terasa di punggung. Dingin menjilat kulit dada yang terekspos ketika yukata itu dilucuti oleh tangan yang tak gemetar sama sekali. Ditarik turun lalu dilemparkan sembarangan ke lantai. Namun panas dari lidah yang nakal menyusuri kulit menyusul segera. Seijuurou tidak membiarkan Tetsuya kedinginan walau tak terbungkus sehelai pun benang.

"Ah—Sei—pelan-pelan." Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Akh!"

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf."

Tetsuya memeluk leher Seijuurou. Bunyi kecap lidah merasai kulit terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Gigitan ringan dan kuluman lembut di titik sensitifnya membuat Tetsuya melenguh panjang.

Hanya bersama Seijuurou dia kehilangan dirinya yang selalu tenang.

"Se-Sei!"

"Tetsuya…"

Sepanjang garis rahang diberi ciuman lapar. Jika dirinya adalah makanan, Tetsuya yakin Seijuurou akan menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa perlu berpikir lagi. Dia sendiri merasa seperti itu. Jika Seijuurou bisa dikekang selamanya, bersamanya dan hanya dengannya, dia akan melakukan apapun.

.

 _Cinta adalah emosi pesakitan karena hanya orang tidak waras yang memikirkan satu persona berlama-lama tanpa bosan._

.

Mendadak Tetsuya mengingat kutipan lain dari buku yang pernah dibacanya. Cinta adalah emosi pesakitan. Dengan kehadiran Seijuurou dalam lembar hidupnya, Tetsuya mesti mengakui, buku itu memang benar.

Seijuurou adalah cintanya. Bibit dari penyakit mental yang kini dideritanya. Cinta sendiri adalah kanker jiwa stadium akhir. Dan perasaanya pada Seijuurou adalah kasus tak tertolong. Tak ada obatnya.

Selain mati.

Tubuh mereka bersatu ketika Seijuurou memberikan Tetsuya pelepasan. Tetsuya merasakan Seijuurou mengisinya. Napas mereka berantakan. Tapi terpuaskan.

Saat itulah tangan Tetsuya meraba ke bawah ranjang.

Seijuurou tidak tampak kaget ketika Tetsuya mendorongnya jatuh. Posisi berbalik. Tetsuya kini menduduki tubuhnya. Telanjang sama telanjang. Tak ada yang merasa malu.

Sarung kodachi dilemparkan ke sembarang arah. Mata pisau berkilau memantulkan keremangan lilin. Seharusnya visi itu mengancam. Tapi Seijuurou tidak takut sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei." Konfesi itu diulang. Seolah ratusan kalimat senada yang tak lupa diberikan Tetsuya seminggu penuh belum cukup menjabarkan apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

 _Karenanya aku kini sakit seperti ini. Cintaku padamu membunuh diriku sendiri perlahan-lahan._

Ujung mata pedang pendek menyentuh permukaan dada bidang. Menggores luka yang menerbitkan darah sampai ke atas perut berotot yang kini bertanda merah—hasil balasan Tetsuya untuk semua gigitan dan pagutan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tidak kehilangan ketenangannya. Tangan terangkat, merapikan poni Tetsuya yang lengket di dahi berpulas peluh.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya"—senyum enigmatis. "Aku selalu tahu."

Bilah tajam itu menekan daging. Merobek otot abdomen. Cairan merah berbau besi merembes ke atas seprai. Semakin lama semakin lebar. Seijuurou sama sekali tidak tampak kesakitan.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Waktunya yang tersisa tidak digunakan mengerang-erang kesakitan. Seijuurou tenang dan kalem. Menguasai diri seperti biasa.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sei."

"Aku… tahu..."—diucapkan di sela-sela napas yang terputus-putus.

"Pengorbanan terbesarku ternyata bukan pada bekas kerajaanku, bukan pada tanggung jawabku sebagai pangeran." Tetsuya meracau. Mata Seijuurou terpejam. Napasnya berat. Tapi senyum misterius tetap setia terpatri di wajah.

Tetsuya membelai pipi suaminya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Berbisik pelan, "Pengorbanan terbesarku adalah memenuhi keinginanmu. Sebagai orang yang paling mencintaimu."

.

.

Yukata putih yang kini bernoda merah dirapikan sebisanya. Tali obi diikat asal-asalan. Tetsuya menyingkirkan mangkuk dan lap air yang dipakainya membasuh peluh dan semen yang mengotori tubuh Seijuurou.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi wajah tenang Seijuurou memberikan penjelasan lebih dari cukup.

Dibanjirinya wajah rupawan sang suami dengan kecupan mesra. Bertubi-tubi. Dahi, pelipis, celah antara dua alis, ujung hidung, dan turun ke pipi. Menyasar dagu dan garis rahang sebelum mendarat di bibir.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Tanpa mengindahkan seprai basah dan anyir darah, Tetsuya berbaring di sebelah Seijuurou. Kodachi yang sudah ditariknya—menyisakan bekas luka menganga—diarahkan ke atas pergelangan tangan kiri.

"Sampai bertemu lagi…" bilah tajam menggores pembuluh darah. Dingin. Ngilu. Sakit. "…Sei."

Tetsuya memejamkan mata. Dipeluknya Seijuurou erat-erat. Tak ingin terlepas lagi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pengorbanan terbesarku adalah memenuhi keinginanmu. Sebagai orang yang paling mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Anda bingung? Saya juga #heh

Oke. Ini efek baca ulang X/Clamp. Kayaknya sih ya. Biarin saja endingnya di situ. Selanjutnya silahkan tebak sendiri. #digebuk

 **Furisode** : kimono paling formal wanita yang belum menikah. Panjang lengan bisa menjuntai sampai sebatas mata kaki. Tapi kimono mempelai yang warna putih pun termasuk jenis furisode, bisa disebut **shiromuku** ataupun **hanayome isho**. Detilnya bisa dicek di wikipedia.

 **Homongi** : (dibaca dengan pemenggalan homon-gi diartikan baju untuk berkunjung) jenis kimono wanita yang formal baik untuk wanita yang sudah menikah ataupun belum. Biasanya penuh corak dan untuk yang sangat formal diberi juga lambang keluarga.

 **Komon** : kimono santai untuk dikenakan wanita sehari-hari (baik wanita yang sudah menikah ataupun belum). Biasanya bercorak sederhana dan dikenakan untuk menghadiri reuni, makan, bertemu teman, atau menonton pertunjukan.

 **Yukata** : kimono santai dari katun tipis tanpa pelapis.

 **Hakama** : pakaian luar tradisional jepang untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki. Bisa dipakai perempuan maupun laki-laki. Bentuknya seperti celana lebar.

 **Shikifuku** : pakaian upacara.

 **Kinagashi** : Kimono santai pria untuk sehari-hari atau momen tidak resmi.

 **Geta** : sandal yang biasa dipakai melengkapi kimono.

 **Naginata** : senjata tradisional jepang. Bentuknya mirip tombak dengan panjang mata pisau di ujung batang kayu yang bisa mencapai 60 cm.

 **Katana** : salah satu jenis pedang tradisional dengan panjang sekita 60-73 cm.

 **Kodachi** : Pedang pendek kurang dari 60 cm. Ringan. Biasanya untuk senjata jarang dekat dan pertahanan (tapi di sini saya pakai sebagai senjata pembunuh).

 **Kiseru** : pipa tradisional jepang. Biasanya terdiri atas kuchimoto(mouth piece)—rau (stem)—dan gankubi (neck; leher tempat meletakan tembakau)

 **Tabako-bon** : semacam asbak(?) tradisional buat orang-orang yang merokok pakai kiseru. Bentuknya kotak dan semacam disatukan sama tempat **kizami** (serbuk tembakau yang kayak rambut halus, mungkin lebih tepat kalau saya sebut serat tembakau kali ya?).

 **Geisha** : wanita seniman. Bukan pekerja prostitusi lho ya, walau memang kadang mereka punya patron.

 **Gyokuro** : jenis teh kelas atas yang jika diseduh warna hijaunya agak pucat. Memiliki aroma yang wangi.

 **Shamisen** : alat musik petik tradisional Jepang. Bisa dimainkan dengan jari ataupun alat pemetik dawai yang disebut **bachi**. Punya banyak jenis, salah satunya **Tsugaru-jamisen.**

 **Biwa** : alat musik mirip kecapi. Tapi berbeda dengan koto (yang emang beneran kayak kecapi) bentuk biwa agak kayak gitar (?) karena ada bagian lehernya. Biasanya buat pengiring cerita (tapi di sini saya pakai buat musik biasa, gapapalah ya).

 **Shinobue** : seruling jepang yang biasa dipakai dalam musik teater kabuki ataupun noh.

 **Shakuhachi** : seruling tradisional Jepang juga. Beda dengan shinobue, shakuhachi hanya punya 5 lubang (empat di depan satu di belakang).

[Detil lain bisa dicek ke Mas Wikipedia. Karena saya berusaha menyederhanakan tapi yah takut malah kurang akurat.]

salam sayang,

Yuki Mayhem


End file.
